


A New Dress

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Little Black Dress, Signal Boost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: This art is done by Ladies-of-Beacon aka The Hotness. I'm not claiming it, just doing a little signal boost for a favorite artist.This piece features Weiss in a LBD, a request of mine. I'm sure most of you can figure out why.You can find LoB @ ladies-of-beacon.tumblr.com for more pictures. (do note that most of it is NSFW)





	A New Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This art is done by Ladies-of-Beacon aka The Hotness. I'm not claiming it, just doing a little signal boost for a favorite artist.
> 
> This piece features Weiss in a LBD, a request of mine. I'm sure most of you can figure out why.
> 
> You can find LoB @ ladies-of-beacon.tumblr.com for more pictures. (do note that most of it is NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fanart please drop LoB a line at the link provided above.
> 
> ***This has been posted here with permission from the artist***


End file.
